Bro Party
by WishfullyThinking
Summary: Gary, Remy, Timmy, and Mark Chang all hang out for the afternoon after Mark Chang gets a new van! This story is really dumb and inspired by songs from Smash Mouth. Reviews please! Not TOO romance-y. One-Shot! T for a bit of language.


**HELLO. Sorry, this is going to be a sort of OT4 thing. Not many people are aware of their fics in this story, so yeah.**

**Timmy x Mark x Gary x Remy all the way! Aagh.**

**This is a VERY long One Shot, so I hope you don't mind straining your eyes on this piece o' shit.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Chaaa! Timmy Turner!" Timmy heard from behind him as he sat upon his couch in his bedroom, playing a really old game of Crash Nebula. Timmy jumped, practically falling from the couch before turning around, greeted by the sight of, as Timmy guessed by his speech quirk, Mark Chang.

"PUNY HUMAN! …. Wassup?" He asked, grinning. Mark was currently in his human form, leaning atop the couch with ease. He still wore those clothes that he had worn when he was in his eleven-year-old disguise. A pink shirt, sea-foam green cargo pants and black sandals and that goofy looking pink hat he had on backwards. His hair was longer now than ever, curls going wildly over his shoulders. His red eyes were full of mischief as he pulled Timmy up by his shirt and back onto the couch, flopping beside his human best friend.

"Uhh, nothing much, I guess." He said as he paused the game, turning towards the alien. Timmy hadn't changed too much either, however his hair was a bit shaggier (despite his father's whining, he managed to avoid getting butchered and scalped) but not as long as Mark's. He still wore the pink baseball cap and pink t-shirt; however he wore a red jacket over it and a pair of dark-blue jeans and a black woven belt, and a pair of red converse. "Do yah mind telling me why you burst into my room?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Almost forgot!" Snorted Mark Chang as he relaxed onto the couch, kicking his feet up on the table that held the TV. "I just bought this car from the dump before they crush it, well, a van, anyways. But I thought maybe we could get some friends and go hang out human style."

"'Human Style?'" He asked, laughing. "Yeah, I suppose we could go and hang out."

"Cha! So, I was thinking we could get your friends, Chester and A.J.?"

"Well, Chester's working with his dad to keep their plot for their mobile home, so he's out. And A.J. went to Math Camp to council kids, so he's out too…"

"How 'bout yer' back up friends? Sanjay and Elmer?"

"Sanjay is at boot camp and Elmer is going to get his boil removed. He had a panic attack a few days ago, saying the boil was 'talking to him'. Creepy."

"Aww… so, who could we bring?"

"Well… I dunno… any ideas?"

"How about that one rich kid… uhh…."

"Remy Buxaplenty?"

"Cha, him!"

"Dude, he's like, my archenemy and my rival!"

"But you always said he, like, never has any friends. Plus, he was stuck at that F.U.N. Academy, right? Maybe he's cool now?"

Timmy took a moment to contemplate this, tapping his finger on the couch while he bit his lip. Okay, yeah, he did pity the blonde rich boy, but the guy was a snob and a spoiled brat the last time they had talked, which was at least five years ago. He hadn't seen much of Remy since then, other than passing him by in high school once or twice.

"Ugh, I guess we can go and try to talk him into it." Timmy finally agreed, sighing. Mark Chang whooped in satisfaction, slapping Timmy on the back with surprising strength for a seventeen year old. Timmy fell on the floor, grumbling, and sat back on the couch once more, albeit with his back away from Mark.

"So, we need one more guy to join us. Any ideas, Turner?" Mark asked as he looked around the room, a scent was wafting towards him. He stood up, going over to Timmy's closet and opening it up, looking about in there until he found what he smelt; a month old pizza. He ate the pizza quickly, Timmy not even flinching after seeing what disgusting things the Yugopotamian had eaten before. The alien did live in a dump, and he ate in the dump, so it was understandable.

"Uhh… Well, if we're inviting enemies to hang out with us, how about Princess Mandie?" He chuckled as Mark coughed in fright.

"Are you trying to kill me, Turner?!" Mark asked in half-frightened mocking voice, sitting back down next to Timmy.

"Well, uh…" Timmy scoured his brain for someone to join them, anyone, when he finally thought of someone.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, I know this guy… he's quite… well… He's kinda like me? He kinda looks like me, anyways. But, uh, he still might be pissed at me."

"Oh, okay. Well, who are you talkin' about?"

"Imaginary Gary."

"Oh, that one kid who stole all your friends? And who I tried to fight for you?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He's still on Unwish Island, right?"

"Yeah, I hope punching all those Timmy Clones got his anger out of him, if we bring him along."

"Alright, that sounds good." Nods Mark as he stands up, pulling Timmy up by his wrist. Timmy cocked a brow, but never the less followed the alien downstairs. After yelling to his Mom that he would be back soon, Timmy followed Mark Chang over to his van, which didn't look too bad.

"I tricked it out in my ship, gave it a new paint job, fixed up the frame, a little of my technology…"

"Mark! Don't you think someone might be suspicious why a panel van has these weird looking lights on the sides?"

"I'll just tell 'em I tricked it out, just like I said!" Mark cheered as he opened up the driver's side and hopped in, gesturing for Timmy to join him. Timmy rolled his eyes, going over and getting into the van.

"You DO have a license, right?" Timmy inquired in a warning tone, appearing nervous.

"Awww yeaaah!" He screamed as he pulled violently from the side of Timmy's house and drove crazily through the streets. Timmy grabbed Mark around the neck in fright, accidentally hugging him.

"Hugging Turner, HUGGING!" He yelled as his skin began to burn.

"STOP DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC!" Timmy yelled while still holding on. Eventually, Mark Chang began driving like a normal human would, and Timmy unlatched himself from the alien's side, buckling himself into the seat just in case he began driving like that again. Mark cackled, turning the wheel abruptly as the car went around the bend.

"STOP IT!"

"Chill, Turner, I got this!"

Eventually the two made it to the wealthier side of Dimmsdale. As soon as the two entered the area, they noticed the Buxaplenty Mansion.

"Okay, you wait here while I go talk to Buxaplenty." Said Mark, parking outside the gate and exiting the car. Timmy felt himself sweat from nerves, not sure if it was a good idea to let Mark do this, but soon enough, he was back in a few moments with a complaining Remy on his back, who seemed unamused at being kidnapped. The blonde wore yet another tuxedo, similar to that he had worn as a child, however it was slightly looser that the one he had worn, the tie not as tight around his neck.

"Put me down, you imbecile!" He hissed, struggling with the alien below him.

"Help me with him, Turner!" Cried Mark, his ear being pulled to a painful angle. Timmy got out of the car, ready to help, when Remy suddenly stopped struggling, staring at Turner with an unsure look on his face. Soon that look turned to one of smugness and slight irritation.

"What are you going to do, kidnap me and try to sell me back to my parents for large sums of cash, Turner? I'd expect something so low from the likes of YOU."

Timmy rolled his eyes. Yeah, this was the old Remy, alright.

"I see that the F.U.N. Academy didn't do much for you, Remy." Timmy shot back with slight amusement, seeing Remy's face pale with the mention of that place.

"All thanks to YOU, Turner. I haven't forgotten about that, I assure you." He sneered, squinting at the buck-toothed teen with slight anguish. "Now what do you want of me? And PUT ME DOWN!"

"Well, we want someone to hang out with." Said Mark Chang as he pulled the rich boy from his shoulders and to the ground with ease. Remy dusted off his tuxedo, mumbling about common diseases and the like.

"Me? You want ME to 'hang out' with YOU?" Remy doubted, glaring untrustfully at the two, the grinning boy with black hair and the bucktoothed loser boy in the pink hat. Mark Chang nodded energetically, while Timmy hesitated before agreeing.

"And why should I bother to entertain the notion of allowing you two in my presence?" Remy piped audaciously, obviously still feeling superior to Timmy, never mind the kid who lived in the dump.

"Well, for one, you have no friends."

"I am completely aware of that fact and I am quite unconcerned with it as well."

"And you spend all your days alone at home. I've never seen you go to a party, or heard you were invited to one."

"Appearances, appearances that of which I really do not have concern of."

"You're an idiot, stop making up excuses. So come with us, or we'll force you to come with us."

"You wouldn't dare, Turner—" Stammered Remy before Mark Chang once again lifted the rich kid into the air, Timmy opening the backseat door before Mark threw Remy inside. Remy landed softly on some pillows, appearing that the backseat was the Dumpster kid's bedding. Remy cried out in disgust, sitting up and kicking the bedspread and blankets away from himself, turning towards the driver's seat as Mark Chang and Turner entered the car once more.

"Ugh, if you insist on me coming along with you two heathens, would you mind informing me where are to go next?" Remy insisted, glaring down his nose at Turner.

"We're going to get a, uhm, old friend of mine. Well, ex-friend, but still." Timmy replied as Mark Chang began to drive them out near the coast, which easily took ten minutes.

"You DO know Unwish Island is out in the Bermuda Triangle, right?" Timmy pointed out as Mark Chang stopped at the edge of the road.

"Which is exactly why I installed this." Mark said, pressing a blue button on his dash. A portal seemed to shoot out of an unknown canon on the van, startling Timmy and Remy.

"What in the heck is it?" Timmy asked as he stared at the portal, whistling.

"It's obviously a portal." Remy grunted.

"Cha." Mark Chang confirmed as he revved the engine. "I'm not exactly sure WHERE we'll be transported on the island, so you better hold on!"

"Wait, you simpleton, I haven't put on my seat—" Remy had begun with fright, his hands scrambling for the buckles.

But Mark had already sped into the portal, which seemed to close behind them immediately as they entered it. In half a second, it appeared that they had teleported a few feet above the skull-shaped island, near the pool of the Club We Hate Timmy. It seemed that the hotel was still running, and the Timmy copies, albeit still at the age ten, were still alive, or at least, still walking around. Many of the copies had a number of bruises on them, except one, which appeared to be at an Unwish's side. That Unwish being Gary.

The van had to swerve in order to not go into the pool, precariously hanging a wheel over the gap before Mark had jumped from the van and pushed it back onto land, relieved he hadn't totaled it just yet.

Gary was obviously shocked at the appearance of a van. Of course, there had been a few visitors before, Foop the Anti-Fairy, seeking enemies of Timmy Turner to help him get his revenge. He had turned the baby down, calling the plan "uncool as the bucktoothed loser himself" and ignoring the rest of the anti-fairy baby's calls. Gary himself was seventeen, the same age as Timmy, however with a thicker build and slightly taller. Gary was still in his old clothing, a red jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. His hair was still in its greaser style, oily black and curling somewhat. He had his arm hooked around the Timmy clone's waist, appearing possessive of the Timmy, who seemed shy as he peeked out from behind Gary.

However, as soon as Timmy exited the car, along with Remy, Gary unhooked his arm, shooing the Timmy clone away, which obeyed his master and ran back to the club hotel.

"Are you INSANE, you HALF-WITTED PEASANT?!" Remy practically shrieked as he slammed the door behind him, stomping up to the alien and poking him hard in the chest. Remy wasn't exactly the tallest of the group, perhaps taller than Turner, but Mark Chang towered over the three. Gary was the third tallest, Timmy being the last. "If you EVER do something so IDIOTIC while we are in the same vehicle, I will PERSONALLY have that atrocious DUMP you live in bulldozed and turned into—"

"Yo, like, chill out, Buxaplenty. You're alive, aren't you?" Mark laughed, shoving Buxaplenty with surprising force, causing the boy to fall atop a few Timmy Clones, who respectfully pulled the rich boy into their arms like it was an every-day thing.

"Hello sir, would you like to see our menu? We have the I Hate Timmy Turner Chicken Sandwich, I Wanna Club Timmy Club…" The Clones began to babble.

"This place is hell. HELL I TELL YOU." Remy groaned as he struggled and removed himself from the Timmy clone's arms, wiping his sleeves in disgust. Gary laughed at the rich kid, combing back his black hair.

"Is this the boy you were going to pick up?" Sneered Remy as he stepped towards the van once more, glaring at three in turn, obvious he didn't want to stay here much longer.

"What? Pickin' me up?" Gary asked with surprise. He hadn't expected Tim-Tim to come and rescue him gallantly in a ridiculous looking van, never mind ever in his existence on the island.

"Yeah, uhm, just for the day. Me and Mark want some people to hang out with, so we chose you two." Timmy replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Gary seemed to consider this a moment as another Timmy Clone ran up beside him with a silver platter with a cherry soda in a fine glass, with a small umbrella and bendy straw to boot. He took the soda, sipping for a moment, before smashing the glass cup onto the clone's head, the glass shattering and stabbing into the clone's scalp, the cherry soda stinging his wounds and going down his head. The Timmy Clone didn't seem to mind, however, smiling appreciatively before walking away. Remy and Mark were slightly surprised.

"That would have been SO rad if it hadn't be you— er, a clone of you, being hurt, Turner." Mark grunted as he watched the clone walk away, picking glass out of his scalp.

"It's fine Mark Chang, I kinda knew that they'd be hurting my clones anyways." Timmy shrugged, but was silently disturbed how Gary could just do that nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys. But we'd better be doing something more fun than playing board games." He snorted before stepping up to the group, shrugging his shoulders. Timmy rolled his eyes.

"We're not ten anymore, Gary. We might go watch a movie or go to the pool or something." Timmy snorted. Gary glanced at Timmy, noticing the red jacket.

"Nice threads, Tim-Tim. It seems I have rubbed off on you after all." He said, patting his shoulder before laughing, opening the van's door before climbing into the back. Remy hesitated before following suit, closing the door behind him as he sat down.

"Disgusting, sitting in the back of a van, where the commoner who owns it sleeps." Grunted Remy as Timmy hopped in.

"Ey, it ain't so bad. It's new, at least, for me. The lights are cool." Gary interjected, mentioning the glowing lights he had seen on the sides.

"Thanks, Imaginary Gary." Mark Chang grinned at the imaginary boy before starting up the van again, activating the portal once more. "Hang on tight, ENJOY THE RIDE!"

The group screaming in either fear or excitement as they drove through the portal once more, being dropped several feet onto the road. They sighed in fear, Gary commenting that it was "not cool" to fear for his life.

"I can actually agree with you on that, but you got to admit, it's a rush." Timmy grinned at his counterpart, who rolled his eyes, however partially agreeing with his creator.

"Alright, enough with the flirting." Remy rolled his eyes, interjecting into the conversation. Before the two could stammer out a cry of denial, Remy had begun talking once more. "Where exactly are we going first?"

"Well…" Mark Chang looked at the gas meter, frowning. "Cha… I need to get some fuel. Anyone got any cash?"

All at once, everyone looked at Remy Buxaplenty.

"Yes, yes, I am the cash cow here. Lower-class imbeciles." Remy rolled his eyes. "I'll pay for it with my Masters card, if you please. Now drive."

Mark Chang grinned at the rich boy before continuing to drive, soon pulling up beside a gas station. The two got out, Mark going to the pump while Remy went to the building to pay for the gas.

"Hello mate." Called the women at the register. She was a brunette, her hair tied up in a pony-tail and wearing a blue t-shirt, which seemed to be the uniform. She had a name-tag, which said 'POE' in blocky lettering. "What do yah need?"

Remy winced at being called 'mate'. He hated being called anything near the word 'friend', but decided not to be rude. At least, not this time.

"Yes, my friend is filling the tank. I would like to pay." He replied, holding up his Master Card. The woman labeled 'POE' allowed Remy to swipe the card and input his pin. All was calm for about one point five seconds before a large amount of snacks were thrown on the check-out area. Remy turned around, glaring at, who else, Timmy and Gary.

"What are you imbeciles doing?! I said I would pay for the gas, not your shopping list!" Remy hissed in annoyance.

"C'mon, it's not like we're bleeding you dry." Timmy replied, amused.

"Not cool, holding out on us." Gary snorted, wrapping an arm around Remy. Remy shrugged it off in a hurry, frowning. Timmy went by his side, smiling somewhat as the woman labeled 'POE' giggled.

"What is so hilarious?" Hissed Remy, turning towards the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that boy your boyfriend?" She pointed to Timmy. Timmy appeared to freeze up while Remy made a face. Gary laughed at the two, elbowing Timmy.

"Hah, I'm the King of Cool, I should be the one with the King of Cash." Gary cackled, wrapping an arm around both Timmy and Remy.

"You're certainly not civilized to be my 'boyfriend', you idiot! Neither is Turner, obviously!"

The three were surprised when large arms wrapped around them, picking them all up easily.

"Everyone! I filled up the gas tank!" Mark Chang said with glee, "I'm also the one with the license, so I should be the boyfriend! Wait, whose boyfriend?"

It took Mark a moment to realize he was essentially hugging everyone before he hissed in pain, dropping the three and waving his burnt arms in the air, trying to cool them off.

"Or maybe you're all boyfriends with each other, I have no idea." Chuckled the woman as she rang up the snacks Timmy and Gary had chosen and put them into bags. As soon as the group stood back up, she handed the bags to Timmy, seeing as Gary was 'too cool' to carry anything and Remy had paid for it, and Mark was still healing from his burns. "Have a nice day!"

The group once again piled back into the van, somewhat exhausted.

"Alright, let's get going to the movie." Mark mentioned before pulling out of the gas station.

* * *

"Hey, pass the popcorn, Tim-Tim!"

"I asked for it just a moment ago, you imbecile, wait your turn!"

"I was the one who had asked for the buttery corn of pop, it should be I who has the first bite!"

"Eww, Mark, did you put garbage in this popcorn when I wasn't looking?!"

The group was currently sitting in a theatre, watching the latest Crimson Chin movie, the only thing they could all agree upon. They were sitting in a line, from left to right: Remy, Gary, Mark, Timmy. And their bickering wasn't exactly quiet. They were receiving looks from the other movie-goers who were attempting to enjoy the movie in peace. Timmy shrunk down in his seat, passing the popcorn to Mark, as it he HAD put garbage into the bag while nobody was looking, as if to just procure it for himself. Remy huffed and said he would be back, that he was going to grab some more snacks. Gary opted to join him, saying that it wasn't 'cool' to hang out with the alien and the bucktoothed loser any more than he had to.

"So, how do you feel exactly about Tim-Tim?" Gary asked abruptly while combing his hair, the two waiting in line for popcorn. Remy was slightly taken aback by the question before shaking his head, turning to the imaginary boy.

"He's my enemy, my archrival. How should I feel about him?" Remy cocked a brow, frowning at Gary as he smirked.

"Well, it just seemed you were blushing when that dame had asked about you and Tim-Tim being a package." Gary smirked, point at him with the comb before continuing his grooming.

"And you looked so comfortable holding that little Timmy copy next to you." Remy sneered as his ears blushed red with embarrassment, moving up in the line and somewhat ignoring the imaginary boy as he gaped at him.

"Ey, I need at least ONE Timmy, y'know? All the Unwishes beat the shit out of all the rest of 'em, I had to keep one good one for myself, y'know?" He grunted as a blush travelled across his face. Definitely not cool.

"Sure you did." Remy laughed as they reached the front, grabbing an untainted large bag of popcorn and a few snacks such as snow caps and chocolate pretzels.

"Commoner food…" He grumbled as he paid for the food, shoving the bag of popcorn into Gary's arms before heading back to the theatre.

* * *

Timmy watched the pair as they left the theatre to buy more snacks, or at least, that was their excuse. He couldn't help but feel concerned, considering they were his enemies, or ex-enemies? He had no idea, but anyways, he was concerned they would drive off with the car or start wreaking havoc in the lobby. Timmy was distracted, luckily by Mark Chang.

"So, do you think it was a good idea to bring these guys?" Mark asked as he shoved a handful of garbage-popcorn into his mouth. "I mean, they've been okay, but they ARE your enemies, right?"

"Uh, well, I suppose if they don't start anything stupid, like a fight, I suppose this could work." Timmy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Timmy doubted that the day would go without some sort of fight, however, but he hoped that it wouldn't end up that way.

"Heh… well… y'know, I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to bring anybody else." Mark admitted, his Fake-i-fier beginning to become warm, as well as his face.

"Huh? Why not?" Timmy asked, not catching onto what Mark was meaning. Unfortunately, Mark didn't have time enough to explain before Gary and Remy walked back into the theatre and took their seats, Remy handing Timmy a package of Snow caps before turning back to the movie. Timmy thanked him quietly, catching Mark's eye as he looked from Timmy to Remy and Gary. He wasn't sure what to make of the look, but smiled awkwardly, hoping to sate whatever fears he had.

* * *

"Ugh, that movie was SOOO uncool. You'd think with that realistic looking actor, it'd be good." Gary groaned as he dragged himself from the movie theatre. Remy rolled his eyes at the drama and gestured towards the exit.

"Come now, it wasn't exactly that bad, I must admit. I could tolerate it. Actually, perhaps if you aren't imprisoned on that dreadful island again, you could visit my house and watch some REAL movies, yes?" Remy replied with a slight smirk.

"I might take you up on that offer, Rem-Rem. C'mon, let's ditch this Popsicle stand." He said, grabbing Remy's wrist and running out of the theatre. Timmy smiled at the two. Perhaps he succeeded in giving Remy a friend.

"Uh, Turner…" Mark Chang began as he approached the smaller boy, smiling somewhat. "What do you think we should all do next?"

"Well…" Timmy mumbled, raising a brow at the alien, "We did mention going swimming." He smiled as Mark nodded in agreement.

"Cha, okay, let's get over there." Mark said as he grabbed Timmy and slung him over his shoulder, receiving a little protest as he walked from the theatre and to the van, chuckling when the teen pounded at his back. He set Timmy down once more, going around to the Driver's side and unlocking the doors.

"What were you two doing, sucking face?" Gary asked, smirking and raising a brow. Timmy looked confused, Mark looking extremely embarrassed and opted out of answering the question by sliding into the van. His Fake-i-fier was becoming warm again once more, but he ignored it. Mark Chang soon drove out of the parking lot and in bound of the nearest swimming pool.

* * *

"Ew, I am NOT swimming at a public swimming pool." Remy said haughtily, his nose in the air.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not THAT bad." Timmy rolled his eyes as they parked into the YMCA, "They even have indoor pools and stuff."

"And there might be babes. Babes!" Gary cackled, elbowing the rich boy as he got out of the van, accidentally scratching the car next to them with the door. "Woops. Whatever, I hope they have insurance."

Mark frowned as he saw the mark, but he didn't care too much about it. In fact, it looked quite nice, warrior like for a metallic beast. He shrugged, locking his door before joining the group and the pouting Remy, who said he would pay for an indoor pool room rather than opt for the commoner's bath that was the public pool.

The group marched their way up the sidewalk and into the building, Remy quickly interrupting everyone before the employee could even get a greeting out.

"Yes, I would like to rent an indoor pool. I'd rather not bathe in that of commoners, thank you." He said in disgust while wrinkling his nose. The employee looked from the four males, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"Alright, I'll just need a deposit of thirty two dollars and the promise you guys won't do anything, uh, unsavory in the pool while you're alone. There ARE cameras in there, just so you know."

"A-Are you kidding me?!" Remy spluttered, most likely for the entire group. "W-We are not ALL homosexuals! Maybe Turner is, but not me!"

"Hey!" Timmy frowned, but tugged on Mark's shirt, stopping him from starting a fight.

"Yeah, I was kinda here for the babes, but I can dig this, I suppose." Gary shrugged somewhat. Timmy rolled his eyes at that comment.

"We're not going to 'do' anything in the pool other than swim." Timmy promised. The rest of the group nodded, agreeing with the boy in the pink hat.

She nodded, and receiving the money from Remy, she leaned down and grabbed a key, leading the group to a very nice, quaint by Remy's standards, indoor pool.

"There you go guys. Someone will monitor the room via camera, so there'll be someone standby if someone starts drowning."

The group nodded before the employee closed the door and returned to her desk.

"So, are we swimming in our undergarments or did one of you ninny's think to bring proper swimming wear?" Remy asked with sarcasm.

"I always have swim trunks on me, since I had to live on that blasted island, hold on…" Gary reached into his pocket, pulling out small cloth, appearing to be swimming trunks wrapped up circularly. He handed one to each, unwrapping his trunks with ease.

"Uh, how in the Flarg do you undo this thing?" Mark asked as he fumbled with the ball, frowning. Gary sighed and approached the alien; reaching around his hands and helping him undo the binding. Mark seemed to watch Gary more than the swimming trunks, realizing just how much Gary looked like Timmy. Despite the hair color, they both shared remarkably similar facial features and, obviously, those buckteeth. He felt the Fake-i-fier on his waist burn up once more, but he again ignored it.

"There, let's hope you can bind it up again, 'cause I sure ain't doing it." Gary smirked at the alien before going to help the rest with their swim wear. Mark then began to change, ignoring the comments that he should 'get naked' somewhere else. Eventually he was in his swim trunks, albeit still wearing his Fake-i-fier (for obvious reasons) and stepping into the pool.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was in the pool. Remy was hesitant to step in, opting to test the water with his toes before fully jumping in. Too bad Timmy and Gary decided to grab both of his legs and pull him down into the water, surprising him, causing his to spit out water and curse their mothers. Through this, everyone had forgotten that Mark was also there, who proceeded to dunk the lot of them under water.

Eventually it was becoming the evening. They were told they had a few minutes to dry off and leave. Timmy had begun to dry his hair, Gary loudly complaining that he should have worn a shower cap to protect his beloved hair. The group finally got dressed and exited the YMCA, strangely quiet.

"Y'know, this was…. Nice." Remy commented after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, it was… cool." Gary agreed, nodding his head.

"Good." Timmy grinned, poking Mark on the shoulder. "Then you'd like to do this again sometime?"

Gary and Remy looked at one another and nodded. Mark agreed too, if only if everyone else did as well.

"You may drop off Gary at my mansion. I am sure my practically non-existent parents will not be bothered that I have a guest sleeping over." Remy smiled. Gary seemed surprised by this offer, well, no, somewhat of a command, and decided to roll with it.

"Alright, alright." Mark smiled as he led the group back to the van, unlocking the doors and hopping in.

"Yeah… let's do this again sometime." Timmy smiled.

"Yeah, soon." Gary agreed.

Soon Mark was driving on the road, the group having their windows open, allowing the wind to come through. Timmy had leant his head on the door, sleepy. He smiled. Today was a good day.

* * *

**THEN THERE WAS A CAR CRASH AND EVERYONE DIED.**

**No, I'm kidding. What do you think? And Just so you know, that 'POE' character was just a mention of me. :D**

**Did you like this, hate it? Are their personalities good?**

**This story was kind of based off of 'All-Star' by Smash Mouth and "I'm a Believer", also by Smash Mouth. Shrek is love, shrek is life.**

**I hope this wasn't too shitty. kthnxbai.**


End file.
